Don't Lose Hope
by regrets-collect93
Summary: This is simply an Elejah OneShot. I hope it's okay, and you NEED to read the author's note at the beginning to understand. Thank you! :)


**A/N: I just want to say now that I have not been able to watch any episode of season four, except for the first one! My cable provider decided that they weren't going to let their customers in my area have the CW. I was super excited too, because Season 4 premiered on my birthday. Anyway, I can get it on Hulu, but I have to wait until I have the money, so I don't know what has been going on. This is just something that I have been thinking of for a while after reading some Elejah and Klaroline fics. Let me know how I do. I apologize if any of them are extremely OOC. I also apologize in advance for this not going along with the story line of the show, because I'm certain that it doesn't. And finally, the reason for Elena going to the state that she did was because it's the only northern state I've been to, so it's the only one I know anything about. :) **

Elena was sick of it. She was becoming so overwhelmed with everyone and everything. Nobody would give her space. It was as if they were waiting for her to make one wrong move, like she couldn't control herself. These were the thoughts on her mind as she sat on the barstool at the Grill. This was one of the rare moments when she was left by herself, but she knew that- as always- it wouldn't last. Matt was off work today, so she couldn't even make small talk while she sat there. She let her mind wander to the friends and family who were so willing to protect her. While their actions were admirable, and she was grateful to have them here with her, she needed room to breathe. Caroline had sensed that, and so when Elena suggested that she take Klaus up on his offer, Caroline didn't hesitate. Elena didn't really like Klaus, but she observed the way he was with Caroline, and she couldn't remember ever seeing such love before. Then there were the Salvatore brothers'. Ever since she met Stefan, he trusted her judgment. Damon, however, seems to think that she is unable to fend for herself, and is always putting himself in the way of danger just to save her. She knows that she loves them both, but she could never completely choose one and leave the other behind. She would always be stringing them along- _like Katherine… _

That thought set her plan in motion. She was going to leave. She would never be like Katherine. That was not what she wanted, and if that meant leaving everything behind, that's what she would do. She left some money on the bar and walked out of the Grill. She didn't know where she would go or what she would do. All she knew is that she couldn't stay in Mystic Falls any longer. She was happy that Stefan and Damon could trust her enough to at least leave her alone for an hour. She drove her car to her house and went inside. She flashed up the stairs and into her room, and began packing. She decided it would be best to take only one suitcase, so she had to manage. She packed as many clothes as she could into the suitcase, and put her diary on top. She used the largest purse she owned to pack her toiletries, and then she loaded them into her car. She grabbed any money she could find, and all the credit cards in her name, and then she was driving. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to leave. She decided to go north. While she loved the South, and everything about it, she needed to go somewhere unexpected. She picked up a map and hovered her finger over it. When she brought it down, she took her eyes off the road long enough to see where she had pointed. _Ohio… _She thought about that for a moment and decided that going there would be no different than going anywhere else, so she began driving to Ohio. She thought long and hard about what city she would go to. She figured the capital would be her best bet, since it would be large enough for vampires to be inconspicuous. She thought back to her middle school geography class and tried to think of what the capital would be- _Cincinnati… no. Akron… no. Oh yeah! It's Columbus. _Now that she had a destination, she was certain that she wouldn't need to stop unless it was to put gas in her car. There was nothing left to do now but think and drive. She thought about everything she could, and when her mind wandered to the Originals, she decided it was time to stop thinking. Then she remembered the one time she had ever been able to make her own decision- the only time someone actually trusted her judgment. _Elijah… _There was no denying that he was the best Original, even if he wasn't perfect. He was a true gentleman, and he had morals. He definitely wasn't above killing anyone, but he stayed true to his word. He didn't say much, but when he did speak it was true and to the point. He never played games with her, and he let her make her own decisions. Her mind drifted to the letter he had written- _Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret. _She pushed those thoughts away as she entered Ohio. She had already stopped a few times, and she felt like someone was watching her each time she pumped the gas into the car and walked in to pay. She brushed it off as paranoia, but determined that she should probably give Bonnie a call anyway. She had gone to Richmond the day before for some retail therapy, and she wouldn't be back until Monday. Elena was finally in Columbus, so she began looking around for places to stay. She was right about one thing- Columbus was much larger than Mystic Falls. It wasn't as green and pretty, but it had a certain charm about it. Perhaps it was all the people, or the fact that there was actually night life here, but Elena was happy she had chosen Columbus. She was originally going to go to New York or Atlanta, but she knew that those places would be predictable. She pulled up to one of those chain hotels that had nice, clean rooms, but that weren't too lavish. She walked in, and was happy to learn that they had rooms available. She didn't want to compel anyone. After a quick phone call to Bonnie, who was still unaware of anything going on, she had convinced the witch not to help the Salvatores. She could tell them anything she wanted as long as she didn't help them. That's where Elena stayed for weeks, just thinking. She had finished the last blood bag she brought with her, and now she was worried about what she'd do. She decided that trial and error would be a better way than any to learn control, so she decided to go out that night.

The club was dirty and sleazy, and it wasn't a place that Elena Gilbert would normally go. That made it perfect. The people who came to this club obviously weren't the type of people that Elena associated with on a regular basis, but she decided to try and blend in the best way she could. After she compelled the bouncer into letting her in, she decided to scope out the area. It smelled like sex, sweat, and booze. All the girls were grinding on their partners, and for a moment Elena wasn't sure she could do this. She was about to walk out when someone came up behind her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Elena turned and saw a rather tall, good looking man standing behind her. She could tell he was a predator by the way he looked at her. It made her skin crawl, and she had to remind herself that she was stronger than most people now. She listened closely to make sure he was human before she accepted. As a slow song came on, she pressed her ear against his chest and heard the strong heartbeat. It took everything she had not to let her face change at that moment. She was glad that Caroline had taught her the breathing techniques, and she became more relaxed. After dancing for what felt like hours, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, asking if she'd like to go somewhere more 'comfortable'. _You have no idea buddy… _She was starving, and she couldn't wait to get him anywhere but here. They walked out of the club, and he immediately started to get handsy. She swatted him away, but he just came back with more force. She looked around the empty street, and sped them into an alleyway where she held the pervert against the wall by his neck.

"That was a bit rude, don't you think" she asked.

"What the hell?" the man asked.

Elena looked him in the eye, and he watched as her pupils dilated. "_You will not make a sound, and you will not move, understand?" _He simply nodded and stood still like she said. "Good."

Elena moved to his neck, and to anyone watching you'd think it was just a prostitute doing her job. She let her face change in front of him as she bit down hard. She knew that if she hadn't compelled him, he'd be screaming in agony right about now. Once his blood hit her tongue, she knew she was a lost cause. She was enjoying it too much- it was like a high for her. She could feel the man's life slipping through her fingers.

"I see you still have not changed, Katerina" a voice behind her said. She retracted her teeth and her eyes went back to normal as the man slumped to the ground. She instantly felt terrible for what she had done, and she wanted to break down. When she turned, she was surprised to find the eldest Original standing before her. He was impeccable, as always. She looked back to the man on the ground, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Elena… but I thought-"

"I killed him, didn't I?" Elena said. She could barely get the words out of her mouth. She just wanted to die, right there. This is the only reason she didn't want to become a vampire. Her mind thought about all the people she had just disappointed. "Oh my gosh. I. Killed. him." she just kept saying it again and again, like if she continued to say it the problem would go away. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into the eyes of Elijah. He looked at her with sadness. She couldn't take it, so she used her vampire speed to get out of there and back to her hotel. She began packing her things. She would go to a new city, and she would put this behind her. She didn't want to, though. She looked out her window to the park that was just across from the hotel. It was the prettiest place she'd seen since she came here. She put her bags in her car, but she didn't drive off just yet. She went to sit beside a large elm tree that was there. She didn't know how long she sat there- playing with her ring- before he showed up. He was once again wearing his stoic mask as he sat down beside her. She looked over to him in disbelief. She just couldn't picture him sitting on the ground anywhere, and it was a shock to her. Finally, the silence became too much for her to handle, and she had to speak up.

"How did you know?" Elena asked.

"I don't follow." was Elijah's reply.

"How did you know it was me instead of Katherine?" Elena clarified.

"At first I thought you were Katerina, due to the fact that I thought you had died. But, when I saw that you felt remorse for the man, I knew it couldn't be anyone other than one Miss Elena Gilbert." he said.

She smirked when he said her name. She was about to reply, but he wasn't finished. "He didn't die, you know."

"What?" Elena asked, refusing to let even the tiniest bit of hope bubble to the surface.

"He wasn't dead, just under your compulsion. He couldn't move or speak. I fixed it for you though." Elijah said.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Elena said.

"I have a proposition for you Elena. You let me help you learn control, and we'll call it even, agreed?" Elijah said.

"Agreed."


End file.
